


Ashes and Dust

by CaptEve



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Infinity War, Post-Infinity War, Sad, Spoilers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, nebula - Freeform, spoilers for Infinity War, webs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEve/pseuds/CaptEve
Summary: Post Infinity WarSPOILERS for all who have not seen the movie yet.





	Ashes and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> My second story in these fandoms. English is not my first language. Have fun reading it. Please leave a comment and/or a kudo :)

The ashes on his hands fall with the slightest movement. With every breath he takes, some of it dissolves from his skin and his suit. It gently floats back to the ground beneath.  
The last remains of the kid leave him without a sound. 

Behind him the blue alien sights and gets up.  
„My ship is beyond repairable. But Quills should be somewhere close.“  
He doesn’t respond. Certain that if he opens his mouth nothing will leave it but the cry that’s stuck since the moment he turned around to face the kid. 

„I will not carry you!“  
He doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to breath. Every breath he takes brings him further away from the moment he heard the panicked breathing and whispered pleas next to his ear.  
A hand lands on his shoulder. Metallic and without any warmth.  
„They will not come back.“, the blue Aliens voice is somewhat gentle. „Nothing will, if we stay here.“

Ashes around him. 

She is right. Somewhere deep in his mind the truth begins to sink in and form a new version of himself. Like a new suit the new reality forms around him, envelops first his conciseness, then his body.  
The hand on his shoulder leaves him and he feels colder than during the touch of the metal fingers.  
Coldness is all that’s left. But it’s a fire of ice that begins to burn in his core, fueling him like the arc reactor that once was embedded in his chest. It’s not healthy, not good. But it will do. It will do until this is over. 

He stands and watches the last of the ashes that had still clung to him, fall to the ground. For a horrible second, the outline of a body is visible. Then he lifts his head and lets the light of the last sun of Titan fall on his face.  
The blue Alien turns away and begins the descent over the debries. He followes her and keeps his eyes front.  
As they stumble over the stones and the shattered structures of the ancient world his gaze wanders around.

Somewhere over his head a few strings are still attached to an old railing. They will be there when they take of with Quills spaceship. They will still be there when they leave the orbit.  
But they won’t be there when they reach their destination. Because this journey will take them far away through the galaxy.  
And the webs, designed and produced during an ordinary and otherwise boring chemistry class, won’t last longer than two hours before they dissolve and become dust.

Like their creator.


End file.
